


With Love Comes Loss

by alejandrathemexican



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alejandrathemexican/pseuds/alejandrathemexican
Summary: It's been three years, but he can't help but remember...





	With Love Comes Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StefWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/gifts).



> I've written this as a birthday present for the amazing Stef! make sure you don't miss her princess diares AU series, Moira and Serendipity!

Hiccup stood on the cliff where the dragons left them, a warm summer breeze failing to wash away the deep sense of ache and loneliness he still felt when he closed his eyes and just remembered.

Three summers had passed since them, Toothless crooning a reluctant goodbye, the majestic sight of wings spreading in the sky behind them both.

Astrid had held him up then and since then; had helped him stand on his own.

And he was standing on his own, with Astrid beside him, and they had married in a beautiful winter morning before the statue of his father, and while it hadn’t always been perfect (nothing was), he regretted nothing.

He just couldn’t help but feel that burning pain whenever he remembered, only barely dulled by Astrid’s loving hands by the hearth and other nights drinking mead with his friends, looking at the stars in melancholy telling anecdotes of the dragons.

Soon enough, people would start doubting, and then forgetting.

Already there were children born and named who had never seen a dragon in their lives.

Many times, he looked at his mother looking off into the distance, her staff in her hands, or Astrid pass a mournful hand over her fireproof suit and smile tightly at him, and he thought of jumping on a boat and taking them to the hidden world, but he was afraid.

Afraid that someone would catch on or would notice.

It was a dangerous thought.

 _No_ , he always concluded.

It was best like this.

He hated it, but it was best like this.

With love, comes loss.

And he had lost alright.

Later that night, Astrid entered their hall as he wrote in his journal. It was rare that she came home before he did, as busy as her day was. They often were able to have short periods of time to spend together throughout the day, as they managed the tribe’s coming and goings together.

She greeted him and came over to kiss him, making him hum in appreciation.

“Long day?” he asked.

Astrid shrugged, grabbing her polishing rag and her axe, settling down near him and getting to work, “long, but not busy. I swear Yakfeet is getting more stubborn as she ages. Says we should tear down all the halls and make them point south.”

He put his writing stick down, turning to face her, “south?”

She rolled her eyes, “I don’t know. More importantly, I don’t really care. We are _not_ tearing down all of the work we’ve done for the past three years just to humor some _crazy_ lady.”

He laughed at the ridiculous situation, shaking his head. Astrid murmured about the old getting to Yakfeet’s head and continued to work.

Hiccup watched her, the only sounds the crackling of the hearth as their water worked up to a boil for them to take a bath.

Her brow furrowed in concentration; she was careful and devoted to the axe’s care, grumbling about the state of it like scolding a child. How very beautiful she was.

As she brought her axe up for inspection, she caught his eyes on her.

She smiled, “what is it?”

He shook his head, smiling himself.

When they finally settled in for the night, he held her against him, his arm over her waist, whispering his love for her.

With love comes loss, but so do many other things, like a home.


End file.
